Stranded
by Britannia Eitwards
Summary: Phil and Keely go on a trip to escape winter in Pickford, but their plans go awry when the plane crashes and they're stranded with five other strangers and do not get along.
1. Lions, and Tigers, and Planes Oh my!

**A/N: Hello! I'm sure you all know me from my pretty well known other series in this category, but I wanted to write something totally different, and this story has nothing to do with the other one's in my series. Alright, enough about that, this story is kinda like Lost, and Flight 29 Down, I'm sure you've all heard of. Phil, Keely, and some new people they haven't met are all going on a what seems like a perfectly safe plane…until it crashes, stranding the two of them and five others on a deserted island. Please don't flame, if you don't like it, please say it nicely. Or, don't review at all. But I have a feeling most will like it:P. And, as far as I know, Ecinoia (Ek-ih-no-a), the island where they _planned _on going is made up, as far as I know, lol.**

**Regards,**

**Britannia**

"Lions, and Tigers, and Planes. Oh my!"

"I'm really excited, going to an island during winter is probably the best idea you ever had." Keely said, packing a few extra bathing suits just incase.

"I know." Phil paused, "Hey!"

Keely laughed, "Do you think they'll miss us?"

"Who?"  
"Everyone."

"Maybe. I think they'll be more jealous they aren't going."

"Right!" Keely said, as she zipped up her third Louis Vuitton suitcase and added it to the collection by the door.

"Keely, we're only going for a few days, how could you possibly use all that stuff? What even _is _all of that?"

"Essentials."

"God…women."

"Sh-ush. How many do you have?"

"One."

"_One_! Phil Diffy, you can't honestly be serious, _what _could you possibly pick out of everything you have to fit into _one_ suitcase?"

"All I'll need for the few days we're there."

"No way. That"-she says as she points to her three large suitcases-"is what I'm going to need for the few days, do you have like one of every item you'll need?"

"No. Three. Considering that's how long we'll be gone. What do you have a suitcase for each day?"

"No."

"That's even worse."

"If you don't like it, don't look at them."

"Are you going to need help taking them to the car?"  
"No, God how twentieth century are you? You think I can't lift luggage? I am _just _as strong as you are."

She bends down to pick up a suitcase, and even though by her expression, it's blatantly obvious it weighs a thousand pounds, she tries to act like it's as light as a feather, and lugs it out to the car. Phil rolls his eyes before saying, "Let me take that,"

"No! I'm fine."  
"Come on, if you break your back before we get there, _might _ruin the trip."

"_Ugh! _Fine, if you're going to be insistent…" she said and transferred the suitcase to him, and he had a similar expression of pain, but acted cool, and proceeded to the car.

Once he was out the door, Keely dashed back to Phil's room and checked herself in the mirror. She adjusted her blue bathing suit top with palm trees on it, under her black tank top, (sound similar to what she wore in the Rush music video? lol) then her hair.

"Okay, Keel. This is it. This could be your big chance to finally tell 'im how you feel." She flicked her hair around a bit, then turned around and looked at herself from all angles, then grabbed her carry on, and went out to the car with it.

Phil was attempting to attack the thing from behind, and throw it in the back of his Dodge Durango, but it wasn't working.

"Need any help?" she asked sweetly, tossing her designer handbag into the passenger seat.

"No, no. I've got this covered. I…hope."

"Just let me help you,"

He sighed, but finally agreed.

"Finally." she whistled with her fingers, and like magic, Lloyd and Barbara came running out.

"Finally broke 'im, huh?" Lloyd said.

"What?" Phil asked.

"Nothing." Barbara said pinching Lloyd's arm, "So, you need this here in the back…?" She asked casually.

"Yeah." Keely said.

Barbara and Lloyd lifted it into the back, well, mostly Barbara did. Then they disappeared into the house for the other two.

"Why did you have to ask them?" Phil asked, irritated.

"Because, I couldn't help you, and you're mom's really strong, come on, it's not a big deal. It's not like I asked Pim…"

"True…"

Barbara and Lloyd returned with both Keely's massive bags, and Phil's small one, loaded them up, and Phil and Keely were off.

Keely was a little nervous about this trip, but she knew what ever happened, happened. And whatever didn't, didn't. They chit chated about everything from Barbara being stronger than Lloyd to what the trip would be like, until they got to the airport.

It wasn't as packed with people as the had predicted, but the line to their flight number wasn't where the others were, it was off by itself, and looked less professional than all the others.

"Excuse me, sir? Is this the place to board for flight two-oh-eight?" Phil asked the man at the podium marked '207.' He was very strange, he wasn't dressed like the others, he was older than all of them also. He was wearing a Hawaiian shirt, open with a white Tee underneath it, khaki shorts, and sandals.

"Yes sir," he answered.

"But that can't be right, it doesn't…_look _like the others."

"Well, what'd you expect? It's a private plane."

"Wait…we're flying in a private plane? Not a commercial jet…"

"No, you can't go to Ecinoia in a commercial jet."

"Why not…?"  
"The natives don't like it. Now, are you boarding or not?"

Phil turned to Keely who didn't seemed bothered by the idea at all, and asked, "Well…"  
"Look, we're getting out of Pickford, so let's _go_." she said.

"Alright, the jury's out. We're boarding."

"Great!" he said, checked their tickets, and let them into the boarding ramp.

Phil and Keely glanced at each other, then around the boarding ramp.

"He was…interesting."

"Very." Keely said.

"So…I wonder how many other people'll be on the plane…" Phil said

"Yeah. Hopefully not many."

"No…you see I _only _fly commercial." they heard a female's voice say, they both turned to look at her, she looked like she stepped out of a Nordstrom advertisement, there was no way she was traveling to an island with no hotels. She had red-brown hair with the ends flipped up, and a very snob-like expression on her face, she did not look like a nice person.

"I'm sorry ma'am, but if you're going to Ecinoia this is the only way to fly." the strange podium man said

"_Ugh! _I'm sorry, there is no _way _I'm flying in anything that doesn't have first class."

"Look, your ticket says 207, Ecinoia, that is where you are going, you can imagine the plane has first class."

"Look, do you know who I am?"

"No…"

"I am Milan Veuton, I fly commercial, no way else, got it?"

"Look, Miz Veuton you flyin' to Ecinoia, you flyin' on this plane. Got it?"

"_Ugh! _If I wasn't so desperate for time away I'd sue you!" she says, then snaps her fingers and a group of men in suits pick up her thousand suitcases and proceed in behind Phil and Keely.

They stare as she prances by with her nose so high in the air she could smell the sky. She turns and returns their stare, then lowers her sunglasses and looks them over with a look of snobby superiority, and says with the same tone, "Well, I can see you two have no problem not flying commercial."

Keely just stares at her narrow eyed, Phil does the same.

"But I wouldn't expect much else, I mean, your parents don't own hotels…"

"You don't know us, they _could._" Phil says.

Then she laughs, the most evil, sarcastic, snobby laugh either of the two had ever heard.

"You're kidding, right? We can't being going to the same place either, from what I've read, Ecinoia does not seem like your type of place."

"Actually, it— " Keely started

"Doesn't, you're right." Phil finished for her, he now wanted to get this snobby chick to that island with no hotels and no way to get back for three days, when the plane came to pick them up again. It was almost as if Keely got the message telepathically because she said, "Oh yeah, you're right, we're not worthy of Ecinoia, but hey, you'll need someone less than you there, right?"

"Whatever, you guys are strange."

They roll their eyes, as she and her luggage crew proceed further down the boarding ramp.

"This is where Ecinoia is boarding right?" they hear another female's voice, and turn to look at her, although she's much less high maintenance looking, by the way he's staring, Keely can tell he's interested in her.

"Yes ma'am." the podium man said.

"Okay, great." she says, and carries her one suitcase onto the boarding ramp.

"Oh no, it's _you._" Milan says when she sees the new addition to the boarding ramp.

"Oh, God, you're kidding, look, I don't want to fight with you, so just please don't talk to me," the other girl says.

"Like I even _want _to talk to you."

"Whatever." she says, then turns and looks at Phil and Keely, "Hi." she says.

"Hey,"

"Sup." They both say simultaneously.

"I'm Keely Teslow, this is my friend Phil Diffy, and I see you already know Milan Veuton."

"Unfortunately. It's nice to meet you, Ally Williams," she says.

"Well, hello Ally Williams," Phil says with a flirtatious tone of voice.

Keely rolled her eyes, this was the Alice DeLuca fiasco all over again.

Ally didn't seem to welcome it though, that made Keely happy. She didn't want to hate Ally, she seemed nice. However, if it'd been Milan he'd been flirting with, Keely'd taken her down right there. Ally was also pretty, so Keely did feel a little threatened by her.

"Good thing that idiot from Study Hall isn't coming."

"You mean Larry? He's right there, high fiving the guy at the podium."

"Oh _great_. I _hate _him!" she says, then she changes her expression when she sees he has a friend with him, and _all _the females in the boarding ramp stare at him. He looks nothing like Larry, who to Keely was nothing special. He was a lot taller, and much better looking, Keely was almost jealous she wasn't from the same school as Milan and Ally.

"Break me off a piece of _that._" Milan said

"Come on Milan, he's probably Larry's cousin."

"Ew, no way. He's like ten times better looking than Larry, and before this trip's over, he's all Milan's."

Ally rolled her eyes, "Whatever,"

"You know him?" Keely asked Ally.

"We know Larry, the shorter guy with blonde hair, but I haven't met the other one,"

"He's looking at you," Keely pointed out.

"No he's not." she said blushing and turning away.

"Yeah he is."

"Once he meets Milan, he won't be looking at me."  
"What makes you so sure?"

"Please, Milan always is the center of everyone's attention,"

"So…she's not nice, and not even _really _pretty."

"She's rich, and yeah, she's pretty."

"Well, I think she'll end up with Larry."

"_Ugh! _Never."

"So, where are you guys from?"

"East Handsome Town,"

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"We're from Pickford."

"Oh, I've always wanted to go there, I've heard it's beautiful at Christmas."  
"It is,"

**A/N: Okay, so what did everyone think? More soon if people like it: ). And no, Milan Veuton is not supposed to be Paris Hilton, because Paris is a lot nicer than Milan, Milan is supposed to be more like London Tipton, who, yes, I am aware is supposed to be like Paris, but Milan isn't supposed to be Paris, lol. Because Paris Hilton is one of my favorite famous people and I would not write about her in a negative way and make her sound evil and rude like Milan, lol. **

**Regards, **

**Britannia**


	2. Their Blue Eyes Locked In A Stare

**LilTearDropBabi: Yay! My first review! Glad you liked it! && Thanks sooo much for reviewing!**

**Shanaenae50591: Yay! Another reviewer! Thank-you! Also glad you liked it! Thanks soooo much for reviewing!**

**Cobraj899: thanks! For saying you love it, and for reviewing!**

**Regards,**

**Britannia**

"Their blue eyes locked in a stare"

Phil glances at the two new additions to the boarding ramp, Larry and his friend.

"Hey Al, Milly." Larry says.

"My name is _Milan._" She says defensively.

"Whatever. So I didn't know you'd be here."

"Yeah, I needed a vay-cay, so here I am. I think Ally was just sick of people telling her how ugly she is, and thought the Ecinoia's wouldn't think so."

"Hey don't talk about her like that," Phil says.

"Yeah, stop being hostile, Mil," Larry says.

"So…" Milan says, seductively, and ignoring Larry and Phil's comments, "Who's your friend?"  
"Oh, everyone, this is my friend Matt, he's from West Handsome Town. Matt, this is, Milan, Ally, and…" he said when he got to Phil and Keely, "I don't know you two."

"Oh, I'm Keely, and this is Phil, we're from Pickford."

"Oh, okay, and that's Phil and Keely from Pickford." Larry says.

"Hey," Matt says.

"So, Matt, we haven't been properly introduced, I'm Milan Veuton, like the hotel…"

"Yeah, I've heard of you," he says, then turns to Ally, "So, how do you know Larry?"

"Oh, we go to school together, and Milan too."

"You go to school with her?"

"Yeah, believe me, it's just as bad as it seems."

"I figured."

"_Ugh_, look at them." Milan says to Keely.

"So…I think they're cute."  
"Cute? _Cute_? No, _no_. He's too hot for her, I hate her."

"It's not her fault,"

"Yes it is! She's like forcing herself on him. Hm…well, what can I do…? Does she like that weird guy you came with? I bet she does. Hey Phil!"

"What?" he answers

"Do you know how hot you are…?"  
"What?"

"I mean, I know I was being a snob before, but…you're just…"

Keely rolled her eyes, she couldn't believe Phil was actually buying this, and she didn't know why, but suddenly, she was jealous. Good thing they would all be going to different parts of Ecinoia, and she wouldn't have to talk to or look at Milan the entire time, it was, thankfully, a big island.

"Okay, I think that's all who are coming this flight…well, let's go." the weird podium man said, closing the door to the boarding ramp.

"Wait…_you're_ flying the plane…?" Milan asked

"Yes, ma'am."

"Oh no…no, no, NO." she said, "I have to get off!" she runs to the door and jerks on the handle, and when it doesn't open, she screams at the top of her lungs and bangs on the door.

"Oh God, stop it!" Larry says, pulling her away from the door.

"DON'T touch me!" she screams.

"Would you chill, Milan." Ally says.

"You shut up! You do not have authorization to speak to me!"

"What do you mean _authorization? _Why would anyone _want _authorization!"

"Shut up! I _hate _you!"

"I don't care."

"You should!"

"Ladies, ladies, cool it." Larry says.

"No hostility is permitted on the plane, got it?" The pilot/podium guy says.

"Whatever," Milan says.

"I _can't _wait 'til we can get away from these people." Keely whispered to Phil.

"I don't know…I kinda like them."

Keely just shook her head, but, for the most part, she didn't hate all of them, just Milan.

They all walked down the boarding ramp and onto the very little plane. It only had about ten seats, and did not look like something the Queen of Everythang was going to stand for, and they were right.

"No! No! NO! Milan Veuton does not, under _any _circumstances fly on something like _this _you must be joking!" she pauses and smiles, "Oh wait…am I on _Punk'd_? Ashton, you can come out now, I figured it out!"

"No, there is no Ashman, and you are not being _Punk'd, _you are just flying to Ecinoia with everyone else." the pilot says.

"It's Ash_ton _and how do you know?"

"Because, I just do, now sit down, and be quiet please."

"_Ugh! _How dare you speak to me like that! _I _am an heiress and _I— _"

"Look, when you're on _this _plane with _this _pilot, you are just a passenger, you ain't any better than anyone else here, so sit down like everyone else is, and we'll be on our way."

"How dare you! I won't stand for this!"

"Milan, come on, I would like to get to Ecinoia _today, _so can you just shut it for once in your life?" Larry says.

"No one was talking to you!" she shouts back.

"Look, Miss Veuton, I won't speak to you the rest of the flight if you sit down, and don't speak to me…deal?"

"Fine." she then storms off to a seat near the back, and sulks as everyone stares.

"WHAT!" she roars

Six heads snap back to facing forward.

"Whoa…that was a big scene…" Keely whispers to Phil, they had seated next to each other on the left side of the plane.

Matt and Ally were behind the others and hadn't sat down yet, Ally was walking to sit in front of Phil and Keely when all of a sudden the plane lurched and she lost her balance and fell.

And the person who caught her thankfully didn't make _Keely _furious, but it sure did Milan.

"Thanks," she says as she steadies herself with one of the seats.

"No problem," Matt says, walking to sit next to Larry on the other side of the plane.

Ally sits down in front of Phil and Keely.

"Aw…" Keely says.

"What?" Phil asks.

"Didn't you just see that? I think Milan turned green!"

"Really?" Phil says turning to look,

"No, it's a figure of speech, it means she's jealous of Ally and Matt!"

"Huh…you don't think there's something between them, do you?"

"Who?"

"Ally and Matt…"

"Uh…yeah! Didn't you see it…? Their blue eyes locked in a stare…they didn't know quite what to say…sometimes words get in the way…" she said.

"No…"

"Whatever, too bad we won't be able to see how it turns out."

"Yeah…"

The pilot started the plane, then picked up the microphone and said into it: "Good morning ladies and gentlemen, you will be flying Air Ecinoia today, I am Captain Jon Gyligan, your pilot for the day." He then drove the plane to the runway, and they were off.

"So Ally," Phil says over the seat,

"Yeah…?"  
"Are you…like…"

"What…?"  
"Single. He wants to know if you're single." Keely says.

"Well, at the moment," Ally says, and glances over to Matt and Larry.

"Oh, just wondering." Phil says.

Keely rolls her eyes, "Way to be subtle,"

"Oh, shhh."

They didn't talk much for a while, Keely had a Cosmo, and Phil had an Ecinoia brochure he had read about a thousand times.

"Y'know…I think I should get a tan on this trip, what do you think?" Keely asked Phil  
"I think you look perfect just the way you are. I mean…no."

Keely laughed, "Thanks."

"Hey, are we over water now?" he asked, quickly changing the subject.

Keely, who had window seat, turned and looked to see they were, indeed, over water, "Yeah. I can't wait until we get there."

"Me either."

Just then, the plane lurched, sending everyone forward.

"Uh-oh." says the pilot

"Okay, that is one of the things you never want to hear, a pilot, a surgeon, or a hair stylist say!" Keely says.

"What's wrong?" Larry asks.

"This can't be right…" the pilot says, flicking about seven different switches, then he throws his hands up in the air and says, "Grab your floatation cushions, we're headed for the water, folks."

Everyone gasps, and tries to stay calm, all accept Milan, she starts _screaming _and ranting about how she _knew _this would happen, and it's everyone _else_'s fault , and that she's a victim of a hate crime.

"God, Milan, SHUT UP! We're in the middle of crisis here, and you and your self centered attitude is _not _what we need right now!" Ally said

Milan ignores her and leaps into Matt's arms, much to his own dismay.

"Phil, are we going to die?" Keely asks.

"I don't know, if we're hitting water, there's a good chance we won't…but I don't know." he says.

She sighs, that didn't help. She shuts her eyes, and folds her hands, and prays.

"Okay, everyone, do you all have flotation devices?" the pilot asks.

Everyone nods or gives monotoned yeses

"Okay, then we'll be hitting water in a matter of seconds, hold on to your floatation devices, and remember, stay calm."

Everyone does as he says, and when the plane gets closer and closer to the water, he shouts, "Alright, everyone," he says, "Larry, Matt, you go first," the look at each other like, 'Huh? US!' but jump, "Phil, Keely," he says, they look at each other frantically, then join hands, and jump. "Ally, Milan," he says, Ally jumps first, and Milan, who looks like she'd rather go down with the plane shuts her eyes as she takes Jon's hand, and together they jump too.

As soon as they hit water, Jon tries to usher them close to the shore of an island, to avoid getting landed on by the crashing plane.

"Any chance _this _is Ecinoia?" Phil asks swimming ashore

"No, Ecinoia's about forty-five miles thata way," he says and points to the North.

"I _hate _nature, I _hate _planes, I _hate _water, and I _hate _the uncultured MORONS I'm stuck here with!" Milan states as she drags herself, now soggy and droopy like a wet froofy poodle, out of the water.

"Hey, it's not like it's gonna be effing _fabulous _being stuck here with you either."

"Oh please, _I'm _the only thing that'll keep you all going."  
"The thought of us killing you and later hanging you from a tree as our SOS signal is the _only _way _that's _gonna happen." Larry says.

"You're so obnoxious, I can't even believe out of _all _the jackasses I could get stuck on an island with, it _had _to be you."

"Oh and you're just so great to be around. You complain about _everything _and you're so conceited you put _Marilyn Monroe _to shame."

"You know what, it's not a surprise no one talks to you, it's because you're so— "

"Alright, stop it!" Keely says, "Look, we're gonna be stranded here together for a while, and we're already fighting, we're in this together, so we have to _try _and make it work, okay? I know most of you don't like each other, and probably never will, but come on, at least fake it so we don't kill each other before we're found."

"Fine." Larry says.

"'Kay." Milan says.

"Thank-you." Keely says.

She turns to face Phil as they sit down in the shade off by themselves.

"That was impressive." he says.

"Thanks. I'm sure _Ally _could've done better."

"Well, maybe. But I doubt it."

**A/N: Well? Got a little Pheelyness in this chapter, it was small, but there. LOL More of it soon, lol I'm trying to get some other people together, dunno if you noticed…:P Anyway, please, please, please review! And remember, please no flaming! It hurts my feelings:P anyway, more soon: )**

**Regards,**

**Britannia **


End file.
